Whiteboard
by StoryloverBL
Summary: What happens when rookie Auror Tonks is sent to a recruitment meeting with seventh year Hogwarts pupils taking place in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom? ONE-SHOT, set in PoA. Remus/ Tonks


Whiteboard

Newly qualified auror, Nymphadora Tonks threw her hands up in the air. Mad- Eye was stood next to her. He standing at his full height and looking down at her and should have looked highly intimidating, but Tonks had spent too long in his presence over the past three years of intensive training to even notice.

"You're kidding me?" She exclaimed excitedly, causing nearby aurors to look up from their paperwork. "I get to go and talk to the seventh years?"

Mad- Eye gave her a mock glower, which could frighten most hardened criminals, but Tonks barely blinked. "You're meant to be cross." He said with a low chuckle. "Talking to potential rookies is supposed to be a punishment!"

Tonks raised her eyebrows, deftly signed a report. "I'd rather talk to some seventeen year olds than sit and write another four reports out for senior members of the Auror Office." She smiled. "And what am I being punished for _this_ time?"

"You tripped over the criminal, your superior had to ask why he had a bruise on his face." Mad- Eye reminded her sternly, just a hint of a smile shown by a slight curl of his lips.

Three hours, and two laboriously written reports later, just after lunch Tonks Floo'd to Hogwarts. Mad- Eye had instructed her to Floo to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. She was carrying a large whiteboard which Auror Robards, Head of Recruitment and Basic Training had given her and an outsize bag containing forms and colourful pamphlets.

To be honest, Tonks' centre of gravity never reacted well to travelling by Floo.

As she stepped cautiously out of the tickly green flames, at what she hoped was the right grate, she found an alarming step which she hadn't anticipated, or seen because the board was in the way.

At the last minute she realised she was falling forwards and tried to pull back.

_Oh, bum. Who put that step there? Whoever they were, they were so inconsiderate. What if someone wanted to carry a small child through Floo- they'd just fall into the same trap, wouldn't they? _Tonks thought indignantly, trying to keep her grip on the board. Her hands started to sweat from the exertion and it slipped through her fingers and fell forward.

_Please don't break, _she thought panicky.

As she grabbed hold of the mantelpiece she heard it smash against something loudly, and a low groan. Still clutching the pamphlet bag in one hand, she opened her eyes, which had been clenched for an uncomfortable collision with the floor and saw the whiteboard was on the floor.

With someone under it.

_Way to go, Tonks. Your first solo mission and you manage to flatten someone under a giant whiteboard. _She thought cynically. Putting the pamphlet bag carefully on the hearth, she rushed over, a pair of legs in slightly faded teaching robes were peeking out.

_Oh gosh! I've squished a professor! Please say it isn't Professor Snape, _she thought frantically, while lifting the whiteboard off the person.

The person- a slim man- was on his side. He was quite pale, but with a crop of ruffled brown hair, not lanky black, as she'd feared. She didn't recognise him. When he turned around, looking around warily, she saw that he'd hit his nose and it was now a fountain of sticky blood.

"I'm so sorry." Tonks spluttered. "Here, let me get you a tissue. I'm so clumsy, I can't help it. It's just like every time I set out to do something then someone's bound to get hurt." She babbled embarrassedly, pulling a clean, but crinkled tissue out of her pocket. The man took it, holding it over his nose carefully, his face was twisted, but his eyes seemed to be smiling at his own predicament. _He is very handsome._ Tonks couldn't help but note, even though said man was currently stood, mopping up blood from his nose.

"I'm Auror Tonks. And I'm very sorry. You should know that it very rare that I knock people out with boards." She mumbled.

"I'm Remus Lupin, the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." Lupin said calmly, tipping his head back to stem the blood flow with an air of one experienced in such matters.

"I haven't broken it, have I?" Tonks blurted out sheepishly, her cheeks turning pink.

"No, not to worry. It's not broken, I'm sure. But even if it was, it wouldn't be a first." He said easily. He turned to look at the door for a second, giving Tonks a glance at a range of scars covering his face and neck without it being obvious that she was looking. Tonks couldn't help but feel her curiosity rise. _That was a lot of scars,_ she thought, _and some of them looked very old. _

"So, obviously I'm here to talk to your seventh years." Tonks began. Then she gave a small giggle. "This isn't how I like to make introductions, I prefer to exchange pleasantries, not tissues."

"I must agree with you, but it doesn't matter. No real damage done." Lupin said reasonably. "They'll be coming in, in about fifteen minutes."

"Got any students with ambitions of joining the ranks?" She asked inquisitively as she stood the whiteboard up and wrote AUOROR ADMISSION in big writing. "I don't want to wreck anybody's dreams, but the entry requirements tend to stump most hopefuls."

Lupin nodded. "A few, mainly Gryffindor boys who've only taken three NEWT levels and are only thinking about fame and heroism. But a Hufflepuff girl as well. I'm not sure she knows what she's getting herself into." He commented as she put AUROR TONKS in block capitals at the top of the board.

Tonks scowled. "Don't underestimate her. Being in Hufflepuff is no disadvantage; it just means you know how to play as a team, and play fair. Any Slytherins with ambitions?"

"Probably," He stated mildly, "But none of them have confessed any to me. And to be honest, I think a few might be keen to follow in their father's footsteps."

"Potentially." She acknowledged with a tilt of her head, her eyes and hands focused on setting out pamphlets and application papers on the side.

The Floo flared green again and Mad- Eye stepped out of the flames. He skilfully navigated the step and moved forward to shake Lupin's hand.

"It's been a while, Remus; glad to see that you're doing better." Mad-Eye said with obvious familiarity.

"It's great to see you too, Alastor. Ms. Tonks, here is doing a good job of setting up." He said in a voice that Tonks thought sounded _both kind and gentle._

Mad- Eye gave his protégé a rough grimace which equated to a grin. _Please don't say my Christian name, please don't. I know you're going to, but just don't… _Tonks pleaded desperately in her head.

"Yeah, Nymphadora is a good 'un. Best mentee I've ever had… brightest… most confident dueller... clumsiest."

Tonks felt a blush sweep up her face, despite her annoyance. That was high praise from Mad-Eye. He'd had several high- profile protégé's in the world of Law Enforcement and always used to comment things like 'it's not as good a distraction as when Scrimpgour glamour-ed half of the house to look like it was burning' or 'try again, Tonks. Robards could beat you, hands down if you keep duelling like this' during the extensive training they shared.

Lupin had a small smile on his face. It made her feel a bit fuzzy inside, but she had no intention of falling for a clear colleague of Mad-Eye so she glared at both of them.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Mad-Eye."

"It looks you had a run- in with Nymphadora's clumsiness, first hand, Remus. Unless you've taken up boxing?" Mad- Eye said cheerfully, deliberately enunciating every letter in her name.

Tonks looked over at Lupin fearfully and noticed, upon closer inspection, that he not only had the bloody nose, but also a swollen lip and, was that a bruise forming on his temple? The man hadn't uttered a word in anger at his assailant, or even mentioned it again. But he did look like he'd just come out worst in a fight.

_Ha, a fight with the whiteboard. And it won… _The childish part of Tonks' brain contributed.

"It's nothing. It was obviously an accident." Lupin said forgivingly, rubbing a hand over his face slowly. The unspoken words hung in the air, _I've had worse_, but Tonks didn't know why. _Unless he used to be a boxer_, Tonks pondered.

"Not for another few days, huh Lupin? Get down to Madam Pomfrey, before your students think you've gotten into a fight." Mad- Eye said loudly.

Lupin visibly stiffened. His face paled. He looked like he was going to say something, but then the classroom doors were flung open and huddles of seventeen year olds started entering and he moved towards the Floo, without looking back.

Tonks was puzzled by most of the exchange, but she had little time to ponder, because a tall, dark skinned girl in a Hufflepuff tie had moved over shyly.

"Hey." Tonks said unsurely.

"Are you a real auror?" She asked admiringly, eyeing Tonks' badge.

"Sure. I passed my final exams two months ago." Tonks said, half her attention on the rest of the class as they settled down. Feeling she ought to add something she said, "You see the tall guy with the blue eye, over there. He's my mentor."

The girl nodded, a smile on her face. Tonks noticed that most of the class was settled.

"Tell you what? Go sit down now, and, at the end, if you have any more questions, then come find me at the end and I'll answer them for you."

The girl nodded and shuffled away.

Mad- Eye got the huge class' attention by wrapping crudely on one of the desks. The entire year was packed into the classroom, despite the fact, Tonks noted that less than ten pupils applied to the Auror Office each year. All eyes were on Mad- Eye's electric blue, or checking out the dent in his nose.

"I am Auror Moody, and over there is Auror Tonks. As you know, we are here to explain about acceptance into the Auror Office, the minimum requirements, and a bit about what training entails."

Professor Lupin quietly entered the room at the back and gave Tonks an awkward smile.

"Now, what you should know is that being an auror is not a joke. It's not a picnic, you will be expected to duel, run, and hide out without a bathroom for forty- eight hours straight and run surveillance for weeks on end. If you want a cushy office job, then try elsewhere, but if you want the opportunity to learn real skills and save real lives, then we'd love to know you." Mad- Eye finished, turning to Tonks.

"Each auror must have at least seven OWLS and five NEWTS. This may sound a lot, but becoming an auror will push you to the edge of what you know, you need all that knowledge to outwit criminals and figure out their next moves. You'll need at least Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Defence against the Dark Arts and one other. People with a NEWT in Ancient Runes and Charms will be favoured." Tonks explained in her Public Speaking voice. She hoped she was making sense, not just babbling.

"If you do not achieve the correct grades then you won't be accepted automatically. However, if you resit the NEWTS and come back to us with the right grades, then we will accept you." Mad- Eye up in.

"Then, supposing you get the right grades and a successful interview with the Head of Aurors, you are accepted into Auror Training and given an experienced auror to be your mentor. They will be in charge of your training. The training typically lasts three years, but can last up to five. At the end you will be put through a series of complex tests, including, but not limited to Duelling, Tactics, Stealth and Tracking, Interrogation, Basic Criminology, Curses and Their Uses and you will be tested in a variety of situations." Tonks said loudly, trying to catch people's eyes as she spoke. It was a complete accident when she caught Lupin's eye and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Aurors do a variety of work. Not only do we keep an eye on known criminals, take out and imprison dangerous and sometimes harmful witches and wizards, we also work with Hitwizards, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, the Department of Mysteries and regularly liaise with the Control of Magical Creatures Office to help control and transport dangerous and often …" The door slammed and Tonks paused for a second. "Threatened creatures like dragons and signets."

There was an 'ohh' from the class when she said 'dragons', or perhaps it was 'signets' so she latched onto it. Tonks noticed that Remus had disappeared from the back of the class and her heart drooped a bit, without her consent. _Maybe she was boring the kids._ "So it's not all chasing nasty law- breakers. Just last week I spent two days moving a Welsh Green Dragon through Muggle London."

But Tonks didn't want to set the kids up for them to be disappointed and drop out. That would, not only be unfair, but also counterproductive.

"But, I'll be honest with you. As Moody said, there's another side to it. You will need to be prepared to witness, experience and deal with complex and often upsetting issues. Then there's the personal risk. There's a risk to everything, as I'm sure you all know. Walking down the street there a chance that you'll fall, get run over by a bus or have a heart attack. Working as an auror increases the risk. Obviously duelling dark sorcerers brings risk of injury, or… death. If you make the wrong enemy, your family could have an increased risk as well. You need to discuss that with your family. They would need to know and be prepared." The class was visibly drooping now. The Hufflepuff girl was close to tears at the front. Tonks thought they needed pumping up.

"But, don't get the impression that the Auror Office doesn't care. They value every auror. They do everything they can to reduce the risks. And you're not going into it with your eyes shut. The three years training does everything it can to prepare you for duty. You'll be a competent dueller, have a clear knowledge of how to keep yourself safe. Did you know that a standard second year auror trainee knows on average nine different shield charms, sixteen defensive strategies and eleven healing charms."

The class was perking up now. The Hufflepuff girl was beaming again.

"Any questions?" Moody barked.

A few hands were raised.

"The tall guy at the front with the Ravenclaw tie, you." Tonks said.

"If you become an auror, do you get a free wand?" He asked seriously. Tonks bit back a giggle. _Be professional, _she reminded herself, _he might really not know._

"No, you will be expected to have your own wand, and in some undercover missions, a small fighting knife as well- for security." Tonks answered, "What about you, blond Gryffindor girl, three rows back?"

"Is there a regulation hair-cut?" She asked anxiously.

Tonks bit her lower lip. _Ha, is that the most important question you can come up with? That's almost funny… _The unprofessional part of Tonks' brain giggled. _Answer the question…_

"No, but it might be necessary for you to fit a certain appearance if you go undercover. And if you're duelling dangerous sorcerers then it might help if your hair isn't in the way." Tonks stated. "You, four rows back, Slytherin girl with the pink headband?"

"What are the working hours?"

"It depends, sometimes you can work nine till five for a month, and other times- if you get assigned an undercover mission then it can be 24/7 for a week. It will vary." Tonks said slowly, hoping she'd explained it right. Mad- Eye nodded at her.

"Hufflepuff guy, second to back row, with the shaved head and the- erm? Is that your arm? The green one?" Tonks bit back a loud giggle.

"Yeah, what is the gender balance in the workplace like?" The guy asked causally, putting the green limb behind his back.

"What? You want to know your chances of working with fit women all day?" Moody butted in.

Tonks choked back a laugh, _that is __**so**__not appropriate, Mad-Eye. _"I'm afraid to disappoint you, but the male to female ratio in the workplace is about one female to every nine males."

"Oh." The lad said.

"Um… You might want' ta get that arm looked at by Madam Pomfrey at the end of the talk, okay?" Tonks added, looking the arm, which appeared to have scales in concern. A burst of hysterical laughter ran across the class.

"He transfigured it himself, Miss." A petite Ravenclaw contributed.

Moody gave a low huff of laughter. "What was he intending it to look like?"

"The giant squid. Turned out more like a lizard, though didn't it?" The girl next to him said with a grin. "He was trying to tease Professor Lupin and it backfired."

Moody grinned. "Are you sure Lupin didn't have something to do with it?"

"Enough chitchat. Any more questions?" Tonks put in.

One hand went up. It was the Hufflepuff girl who'd approached Tonks at the start of the session.

"Where's Professor Lupin gone?"

Tonks looked at Mad- Eye. Mad- Eye looked around. Still no Lupin appeared.

"He's probably gone to get a drink." She said, hoping it sounded plausible. "Now, any other questions any of you have about becoming or being an auror, I will be happy to answer now?"

No-one responded.

"Alright, you've got five minutes to come and collect any pamphlets and application forms you need." Tonks decided.

Almost instantly teenagers started swarming forwards and grabbing at the leaflets which Tonks had hurriedly laid out earlier. Tonks positioned herself at the side of the room in a case any shy hopefuls had any other questions. But everyone seemed busy grasping handfuls of inky leaflets and Tonks sat idle.

At the back of the classroom, the door opened, slowly. Almost warily Lupin popped his head in the door. Tonks smiled at him warmly and gestured for him to come over. He looked almost surprised and, after glancing at the class, moved over. He settled in a low desk chair next to her and surveyed the class.

"Wotcher Lupin, are you alright?" She said over the rumble of gossip from the class. "After my undeliberate, but quite deadly attack earlier."

"I'm fine," Remus whispered back with a smile. "Out of professional interest, is that how you take down dark witches and wizards?"

"No, usually I take them down, bind them and then promptly trip over them." Tonks joshed back, _Lupin had such a nice smile, it was real and reached to his eyes, but there was something sad about it._ _I can't pinpoint what. _Tonks concluded quickly.

"So, Alastor really thinks a lot of you too." Lupin commented easily.

"My training was a long three years. He was ace, scary as hell at first. But within a week I had respect for him 'cos it was obvious he knew his stuff. Have you known him very long?" Tonks queried mildly. She was curious about all that barely veiled inside talk that Mad-Eye had spouted earlier. He was rarely that cordial either.

"We fought in the Wizarding War together." Lupin said plainly. _Ouch, clearly a touchy subject. _Tonks noted. _Better stay clear. _

"Have you got high hopes for any of your seventh year pupils?" _Very subtle conversation change, Tonks. _She thought sarcastically.

"There are a lot of good kids in the year." Lupin began, not showing that he'd noticed her attempt at tact at all. "I'm sure lots of them will go on to great things. Many of them have either really creative, or they've learnt some fab defence skills."

_There was real enthusiasm in his voice, _Tonks recognised. _It sounds the same as when she was talking about new mission, an enigma to be cracked._

"Do you have a favourite topic to teach?" She enquired cheerfully.

Lupin gave her another _brilliant _smile which made her stomach feel slightly gooey. She couldn't help but grin back. "I'm not sure. I like teaching complex spells and duelling to the NEWT level students, but teaching the basics is fun too because you get to see kids really get to grips with it."

"Sounds good, like I've gone into the wrong profession." Tonks confessed, with a wide smile, she could feel the ends of her hair turning bubble-gum pink and quickly tried to quell the metamorphosing.

"No, you're in it for the excitement, I know, Miss Tonks." Lupin said, his green, almost hazel eyes twinkling and alert. "You'd find teaching very boring, no criminals, no investigations and no duels."

Tonks grinned again. "Looks like you know me so well, Mr Lupin." She realised that most of the class were seated and waiting. "Class dismissed."

She wasn't grinning when she looked over at the pamphlet table, however. The neat piles of different leaflets, induction forms and requirement slips were a laid out on the table and floor without any order. Half appeared to have been doodled on.

"Oh, gosh." She mumbled, praying her eyes were deceiving her. "Auror Robards, Head of Recruitment and Basic Training will kill me if I take them back like that…"

Lupin looked at the table and rolled his eyes. "Every time they convince you they're adults they go and act like kids again."

"Do you have a class in here next?" She asked hopefully, already getting down on her hands and knees and pulling paper out from under the table.

"No, it's free periods for the rest of the day." Lupin said calmly. "I would recommend a sorting spell, to start."

Tonks bunged a stack of mismatched paper on the table. "I'm awful any spell or charm that involves tidying, cleaning, sorting, dusting or washing." She stated bluntly. "Do you know one?"

"No," he confessed. "I can, however help you pick up and sort them."

"You don't need to, it's not fair on you. I'm sure you've got better things to do than stack and sort leaflets with a rookie auror who doesn't even think to stand by the pamphlet table." Tonks answered automatically while pulling the table away from the wall to collect those papers jammed behind it.

"It's fine. I don't have anything planned for the rest of the day, and it's not your fault that they chose to act like eleven year olds." Lupin said positively, then he paused. "I'm sure I'm missing something…"

Tonks stopped shuffling flyers for a second and looked around the room. Then it hit her.

"Mad- Eye's pulled a disappearing act on us." She said at last. "Look around, I bet he's even left a note for us."

Lupin walked over to where he'd been standing slowly. A small folded piece of parchment stood to attention with the cramped, bold hand.

**To Tonks and Remus**

**Didn't want to interrupt that lovely chat you two were having. So Tonks, for that inspirational speech you gave, you have the rest of the day off. After you've tidied all that paperwork, that is. And Remus, bye, see you again. **

_**Alastor "Mad- Eye" Moody**_

Remus gave a small chuckle. He moved over to Tonks, who was still frantically gathering flyers.

"Chill for a second, read this." Tonks felt a burst of energy when his fingers touched hers. His were so warm. As he drew them away she say a long slim scar along the back of his wrist.

"You've got cold hands…" He mumbled, his face turned a bit red. _Adorable. _Tonks decided. _No, what? No. At least ten years my senior. Not suitable. _She rebuked herself.

"He was right," Lupin said quickly. "Your speech was amazing."

Tonks shook her head. "You didn't hear most of it." She denied.

"I did." He argued.

"No you didn't. You went off to get a drink or something."

"I did, it was really good."

Tonks shook her head. "Oh yeah? If you did, then when I was working with Control of Magical Creatures, which creature did I move through Muggle London?"

Lupin paled slightly, his hands clasped the table so hard that his knuckles went white.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Fine." He ground out. _Have I crossed some sort of unseen line? _Tonks worried. "Was it a goblin or a centaur?" His voice sounded _pained_to her.

"No, silly. It wasn't a _person_. It was a Welsh Green dragon. A real beauty. It blew out flames four meters long and I was working with all the keepers to make sure we didn't burn down half of the buildings, or muggles." Tonks said enthusiastically. "My old mate Charlie Weasley was there, he's always a right laugh, so we had loads of fun."

Lupin seemed to be slowly calming during Tonks' bubbly monologue.

"Look," He said. "All of the papers are on the table now, let me help you sort now."

Fifteen minutes later the pair stood up again. Six neat piles were on the table and the bin was filled with messed up forms and torn flyers. Lupin viewed the tidy table with an unreadable expression.

"Thanks, it would have taken me twice as long on my own." Tonks said sincerely. "I owe you one."

Lupin shook his head.

"I do, tell' a what I'm headed over to Diagon Alley next to pick a bit of this and that, do you want to pass by the book store or we could go and get a drink. Whatever you fancy, because you just saved my neck from Robards."

Lupin smiled and Tonks was extra glad she'd asked. A swarm of butterflies gathered in her stomach.

"Well, how can I decline such an eloquently phrased offer? Just give me ten minutes to get my stuff together." Lupin replied, a shy smile on his face.

Tonks returned his smile and felt the ends of her hair strain at the edge of her control. Those tips really wanted to go bright pink, or perhaps neon green. But she didn't fancy explaining yet. _Too much hard work, too many men with only one thing on their mind. _Her mind screamed. _Too much fuss. _

"I've got to shove these back to the office, before Robards skins me alive." She said zealously. "Just give me five as well and we'll meet back here.

When Lupin returned to his classroom, some hours later with a huge smile stretched across his face and a new book in his hand, he noticed something.

The whiteboard in which Tonks had accidently flattened him with was, not only still stood in the classroom; but also redundant in the first place.

Why, he pondered, had she been sent with a whiteboard at all when all classrooms were equipped with a blackboard?


End file.
